


What Am I Now?

by Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge 2018 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 13 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/Crows%20Oneshots
Summary: Having left Castiel and Sam back at the bunker, Gabriel flies to safety to think about the tasks that were just thrown at him. All he wanted was to be free, but it seemed like he would be sweeping up the Winchester’s mess… again.





	What Am I Now?

**Authors Note** **: This is my submission for the Gabriel Monthly Challenge for April! --- You can see their Tumblr page here:**   <http://gabriel-monthly-challenge.tumblr.com/>

 

**Statement Prompt:**

Once, he was something to believe in, the king of tricks, a gilded angel. But now… What is he now? 

_The statement prompt is a perennial favorite for our creators!  This one is intended to set the tone or the mood of your piece.  You can use it word for word if you would like but, for this one, that’s not required._

 

** Warning ** **: Spoilers for Season 13**

**What Am I Now?**

 

Leaving the bunker wasn’t the greatest move. Even Gabriel knew the second he was free from the warded area that he was making a mistake. In the past running away had never done him any good. It was always the wrong call, the reason for his suffering. The problem was that Gabriel couldn’t do what the giant and Seraph were asking of him. While he had enough grace in a pinch to maybe save his own skin, Gabriel had used what little had been restored taking out Asmodeus. Being held captive for several hundred years while his power was slowly being drained wasn’t something that healed in a few moments.

 

Making his way to one of the safe houses he had sanctioned off years ago, Gabriel tried to law low while his grace healed. The state he was in was pathetic; once, he was something to believe in, the king of tricks, a gilded angel. But now… What is he now? Gabriel could barely make it to the house and secure it before he collapsed on his king-sized circular bed. His pagan magic had been the only thing keeping him together, patching the holes Asmodeus had left inside him. It wouldn’t take much for the patch-work to let go.

 

Groaning heavily, Gabriel tried to ignore the shouts of his name from the two people he had left behind. Even if they didn’t realize what they were doing, he could hear their prayers loudly. Having been in such poor condition and unable to speak Gabriel had set up a connection with the two who had been willing to help him. It wasn’t much, but it meant he could sense when something was off with one or both of them, and to his fragile mind having even a second’s warning would be helpful.

 

Slowly Gabriel’s grace started to repair itself, it would take time, time he didn’t have to heal completely. If he had more of his grace floating around Gabriel could use it to boost his system a bit, but with burning Asmodeus he had also burnt what little grace was resting inside the demon. Gabriel didn’t regret it, not for a second. He had burnt his own grace from inside the demon, frying Asmodeus from the inside out with what he stole from Gabriel. It was a painful way to die, to have something inside you rip you apart and Gabriel hadn’t given Asmodeus a shred of mercy. 

 

Now, however, Gabriel was paying for his revenge. He didn’t have much left in ways of power, and if he was caught by the Winchesters Gabriel had a feeling they wouldn’t be too forgiving about him bailing while desperate for help. Rolling to the side of the bed, Gabriel pulled open the drawer and fumbled inside. When he pulled back his hand, Gabriel held a small crystal vial very similar to what Asmodeus had been using. Ages ago he had thought it would be a clever idea to have some of his grace on-hand in case he ever needed the power boost.

 

Cracking the vial, Gabriel inhaled the grace, his eyes flashing a bright blue as he took the grace back inside his vessel. It wasn’t perfect, he only had a bit of grace in the vial, but it would be enough for him to survive until his own grace managed to replenish. Sighing, Gabriel flung a hand over his head and lay on his back. If what Sam and Castiel were telling him were true, he might not have the chance to restore his grace before the other Michael came through and tore this world apart.

 

It didn’t leave him many options. Deciding to take a day to rest, Gabriel wondered if he could call a couple of the pornstars he had met while laying low. One last hurrah before he once again threw himself on the sacrificial altar. Gabriel hadn’t been lying; his money was on the Winchesters and Castiel finding a way out of this mess… but they always needed help and he was the last man standing who could give it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


End file.
